There is, for example, a vehicle gauge as a display device. PTL 1 discloses a vehicle gauge that includes a bezel, two annular sections which are positioned in the display region of the bezel, and a moving mechanism which causes the two annular sections to move using the power of an electric motor. The two annular sections include, for example, an annular section which functions as an outer frame of a tachometer for displaying the number of revolutions of an engine, and an annular section which functions as an outer frame of a speed meter for displaying a vehicle speed. Each of the annular sections can move in the substantially horizontal direction using the moving mechanism when viewed from an observer. The vehicle gauge causes the two annular sections to move and causes the display content of the bezel to change in accordance with the movement of the annular sections.